1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clasps and more particularly to combined fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of fastening small articles of clothing or garments together for washing, storing and the like is well known. Over the years, large numbers of various types of clasps have been proposed. Examples appear as early as U.S. Pat. Nos. 29,819 and 1,859,817 and extend to more recent proposals of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,076; 3,170,213; 3,346,927; 3,673,639; 3,688,348; 3,699,617; 3,774,267; 3,972,094; 4,058,853 and 4,165,555 are examples.
Each of the aforementioned devices has drawbacks, either because they lack universality, they are too clumsy to use, or their design is such that it is impossible to adapt them to a very small size.
There is therefore still a need for a garment clasper, one which is particularly suitable for pairing socks and which is readily adaptable to being either permanently attached to the sock or releasably securable thereto to accommodate those users who do not want a permanent attachment.